Doctor Strange (film)/Trivia
A list of trivia related to Doctor Strange: Reference to the Marvel Cinematic Universe *Wong makes a comparison between the Masters of the Mystic Arts and the Avengers to Stephen Strange, specifying that they are battling more mystical threats from extra-dimensional beings. *The Avengers Tower can be seen on the New York City skyline. *Near the end of the movie, Wong reveals that the Eye of Agamotto contains an Infinity Stone. This is the fifth Infinity Stone revealed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *Stephen Strange worked at Metro-General Hospital. The hospital was introduced in Daredevil. Reference to the Marvel Comics *Characters from the movie adapted from the comics in the main cast are Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange, the Ancient One, Karl Mordo, Kaecilius, Christine Palmer, Wong and Dormammu. Other characters from the comics are Nicodemus West, Daniel Drumm and Hamir. A character based on Tina Minoru, named in the credits only, has a cameo appearance in the film. *When he entered Kamar-Taj, Strange mistakes Master Hamir for the Ancient One, only to be greeted by the real one. This is a reference to the original Ancient One appearances in the comics. *The look of the Dark Dimension is heavily inspired by 's design of Eternity's realm in the comics. *Kamar-Taj's wi-fi password is "Shamballa", a reference to the and, more specifically, to the 1986 graphic novel Doctor Strange: Into Shamballa. *The surgery scene of Doctor Strange operated by Christine Palmer at the Metro-General Hospital, is nearly identical to the surgery scene of the Doctor Strange: The Oath, where Strange is operated by Linda Carter. Deleted Scenes and Concepts *Originally, Scott Derrickson intended to make Nightmare the main villain of the movie, but Kevin Feige was against it. “Kevin made a very cogent case,” said Derrickson. “The trouble with starting with Nightmare is getting across the idea of the Dream Dimension as another dimension. The movie was challenging enough. It's already an exposition-heavy movie... Dormammu made the most sense. And he is the most present villain in the comics.” *The property master Barry Gibbs revealed that the Ebony Blade was meant to appear in the movie, alongside the other relics conserved in the New York Sanctum. "That was going to go into a book called the Lexicon of Relics, but the Ebony Blade was taken out of the script. I don't quite know why. Again, as things evolved, it wasn't pertinent to the script. Things just moved on." Doctor Strange: The Black Knight Easter Egg That You Will Not See In The Movie *In an early draft of the movie, Stephen Strange was meant to become the Sorcerer Supreme by the end of the movie, but Derrickson and his crew had many many problems with that. *In concept art for the Chamber of Relics the Screaming Idol was featured. Casting * , Jake Gyllenhaal, , , , , , , , and Benedict Cumberbatch were all considered for Stephen Strange. *Benedict Cumberbatch was the first choice and was offered the lead role of Stephen Strange but initially had to decline due to his theatre commitments playing Shakespeare's Hamlet which will clash with the film's proposed shooting date. was the studio's second choice for lead role but Phoenix, after a few months of deliberation, eventually turned down the offer due his reluctance to do a multi-picture deal that was required by the studio if he signed on. *Co-Writer C. Robert Cargill revealed on his podcast Junkfood Cinema that he suggested cameos for and the late but ultimately was unsuccessful in securing them. Combs had previously starred in the film which started as a Doctor Strange film. podbay.fm/show/833726995/e/1557404122?autostart=1 Production *The film has been in development since 1986. was set to direct in 1992. Later in 2001, was going to write and direct. In 2008, was brought on as director. In 2014, , , , Scott Derrickson and were on the shortlist to direct with Derrickson being the ultimate choice. *This is the second film to feature Doctor Strange after a live-action TV movie featuring in the lead role in 1978 that premiered on CBS, which was airing and TV series at the time. *This film introduces a new Marvel Studios logo, now incorporating elements from previous films into the animation. Like Thor: The Dark World, the previous film to introduce a new studio logo, it is the second film in its respective phase. Unorganized Trivia *Rachel McAdams' startled reaction in the broom closet of Metro-General Hospital was genuine, since the mop handle fell completely by accident, and scared McAdams almost out of her skin. Scott Derrickson decided to keep the reaction in the film, since she never broke character. *A post-credits caption promises "Doctor Strange will return". References Category:Trivia Category:Doctor Strange (film)